


Widow's Kiss

by Elevensins



Series: The Things Captain America Puts Up With [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smooching, Tony Picking On Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is rather tired of people asking him if the last time he was kissed was back in the 1940s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow's Kiss

"You kissed… Natasha."

Incredulous, Tony thought his jaw might just hit the ground with that realization. Steve’s mouth formed a thin line, brows furrowed and blue eyes dark, practically glaring at him. 

"No," he patiently explained, "She kissed me. Basically as cover to—"

"She kissed you, oh that makes it sooooo much better." Tony was all grins, ear to ear. The way Steve continued to glare at him only made it that much funnier.

”Seriously, Cap, why are you staring daggers at me? Man I know a lot of guys who’d love to say the Black Widow kissed them.” He paused for a moment, thought about it, and added, “You’re one of the lucky few to live to tell the tale I guess.”

"Look," Steve sighed in exasperation, "You asked how we evaded Hydra in the mall and I’m telling you and it wasn't at all like that. It was a distraction."

"Oh I’m sure it was very distracting for you. So was there any tongue?"

"Oh my god, I am not having this conversation with you." Steve thrust his helm back onto his head forcefully and began fiddling with the chinstrap to snap it in place. 

Tony was laughing too hard to put his helm back on. ”Oh come on, Cap. She’s a beautiful woman. You can tell me, I've probably seen it already. Hell, I've probably done it already. Cap… Cap come on.”

But Steve was already walking away. Tony sighed, chuckled and muttered, “Virgins.” under his breath before slamming the helm shut and taking off into the air. He caught up with Steve, landing just in front of him and peeling the helm up again. "Steve, Stevie boy come on. I'm just teasing you."

Steve stopped, but his mouth was still glued shut in a hard, firm line. Those blue eyes were murderous. "Can we get back to the mission, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, Mr. Stark is it. Ok, Captain Rogers. Though seriously, you have to at least cure a guy's curiosity. Was she your first kiss since 194--"

It came fast enough that Tony had no time to react. Steve reached out, grabbed the suit of armor at a joint between arm and shoulder and threw him against the wall hard enough that Tony mentally calculated how much it'd cost to fix the plaster that now probably had a nice imprint of the Iron Man suit. Steve unsnapped the helm and ripped it off again, throwing it to the ground unceremoniously. 

"Whoa, Cap, really, just some friendly teasing. Don't need to--"

Steve's mouth was on him after that, swallowing whatever else he had to say. Any doubts Tony might have held about his ability to kiss were blown away by the tongue that slid past his lips and oh god he welcomed all of it. It only takes a tap to the side of what remains of the helm to pull it down completely. There was nothing sweet, innocent or inexperienced about the brutal, crushing way Steve completely claimed his mouth in that moment. And when they parted, he felt a whimper at the back of his throat and couldn't stifle it.

Breathless, Steve took a step back, licking kiss swollen lips before wiping them with the back of a gloved hand. "Now, are you done being curious about my ability to kiss?"

For once, Tony didn't have a snappy response. All he could do was draw in a breath, swallow hard and nod. "Uh, yeah, curiosity sated. Consider me good." Really good. He made a mental note to ease a little more room down below just in case this happened again.

Steve stared at him for a moment, then bent over and grabbed the fallen helm, putting it back on and strapping it in place. "Good. Now, we have a base to infiltrate. Let's get back to work."


End file.
